1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an information processing device for receiving and processing streaming data, such as video data and/or audio data for an externally connected device and an information relaying method in the information processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, digital visual interface (also referred as “DVI”) standard have widely been provided for transmission of digital video data. Recently, high definition multimedia interface (also referred as “HDMI”) standards have been used as digital data transmission standards, an improvement of the DVI standard.
This HDMI standard involves multiplexing digital audio data during a blanking period of a digital video data for transmission of audio data, transmitting the digital video data in RGB signal format as well as in YCbCr signal format or in higher-quality YPbPr signal format, connecting with the use of small sized HDMI connectors similar to universal serial bus (also referred as “USB”) connectors, and featuring other functions which are not available in the common DVI standard.
In the HDMI standard, when streaming data such as video and/or audio data is transmitted from a transmitting device to a receiving device, the transmitting device acquires extended display identification (also referred as “EDID”) data fro the receiving device. This enables the output of the data in a format corresponding to the display specification of a display accompanied with the receiving device.
In the HDMI standard, it is also possible to transmit streaming data such as video and/or audio data from a transmitting device to a receiving device through one or more repeaters or relays. In this case, the transmitting device acquires the EDID data from the receiving device through the repeater.
The streaming data output form the transmitting device, namely the video and audio mutually in synchronization with each other, passes through the repeater, and the receiving device performs the data processing for displaying the video and playback of the audio. Thereby, a different time lag may be generated, and a synchronization deviation may occur between the video and audio.
The Japanese Patent Application Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-6817 discloses a system for converting the format of video signals outputted from an image supplying device by a signal format converter and displaying the signals on a display device. Each of the signal format converter and the display in the system has a storage medium, which stores its own characteristic information therein, and the image supplying device acquires the characteristic information stored in the storage mediums so as to adjust the image quality to be output. However, the above reference does not disclose anything about a synchronization deviation.